The Five Jetters
"The Five Jetters" is the second episode, airing on October 9, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis After six months since the incident in Planet Bomber, White Bomber, along with Rui, travel to Planet Jetters to join the Jetters, an intergalactic police force. The duo meet Shout, a young girl who works at the ramen shop with her father. In addition to that, she also happens to be the leader of the Jetters. Suddenly, the Jetters receive a call from Dr. Ein, the creator of the Jetters, informing the group that the Hige Hige Bandits are out to steal the unique giant egg. The Jetters take White Bomber with them, but with the lack of skill of being a Bomberman, will he succeed in thwarting the evil plan of the Hige Hige? Plot This episode starts by Shout, the girl on the scooter having her scooter go crazy. She sees White Bomber's spaceship and throws her signature boomerang and dangles from a lamppost. White Bomber's spaceship crash lands on Planet Jetters, but he ejects himself and gets stuck on the lamppost too. They get down and Shout notices White Bomber is a Bomberman. However, she realizes he is only a trainee and mocks him. White Bomber follows Shout because he is hungry and Shout leads them to the ramen shop she and her dad run. Shout and White Bomber are talking with each other and Shout realizes that White Bomber is joining the Jetters. Shout totally busts up and laughs in White Bombers face. Shout then explains she is the leader, but White Bomber questions that a Bomberman should be the leader. Shout explains why she is the leader. Shout tells White Bomber that Mighty Bomber went missing six months ago. She also says that because Mighty was a big reason for the Jetters doing so well, now that he is gone, the capability of the Jetters has drastically decreased. Shout is about to say that she thinks Mighty died, but White Bomber interrupts and says confidently that he is alive. Shout gets a call from Dr. Ein, the creator of the Jetters, to deliver ramen for him. Birdy arrives at the ramen shop because he works a taxi and instantly recognizes White Bomber as Mighty's brother. Everyone arrives at the Jetters HQ and White Bomber is accepted into the Jetters. Shout now finally realizes that White Bomber is Mighty's brother. An alert signal goes off and a construction worker says the Hige Hige Bandits is after a rare egg. The Jetters board the Cosmo Jetter. Meanwhile, Momo calls Ein and tells him to take good care of White Bomber. The Jetters land on the planet and the Hige Hige Bandits stole the egg, but the Jetters stop them. Mujoe recognizes White Bomber instantly as Mighty's brother. White Bomber prepares a bomb and gets out a certificate of bomb throwing techniques, but he hasn't read it yet. The Hige Hige Bandits makes fun of White Bomber and his brother and White Bomber gets mad and prepares an awesome fire bomb that actually works. White Bomber performs his first bomber shoot, but epically fails and totally misses and blows up the mountainside in the distance. Or so we think..... The scene zooms out and Mujoe makes fun of White Bomber but the scene zooms differently and we see that White Bombers bomb went directly through the egg. So it's kind of still a fail. The construction worker from earlier finds lots of eggs thanks the Jetters for uncovering a mountain full of eggs. The eggs are no longer unique and the Hige Hige Bandits leaves. Later, Birdy gives White Bomber an official Jetters badge. Now at the Shumulvault Dr. Mechado, an evil scientist creates a Bomberman making machine, which creates major enemies for the Jetters. General Information Character Debuts *Dr. Mechado *Shout *Twist Locations *Planet Hatsuketsu *Planet Jetters **Jetters Base **Ramen Shop *Shumulvault Special Objects *Artifact: Giant Egg *Artifact: Mighty's Jetters badge *Vehicle: Cosmo Jetter *Vehicle: Round Jetter Trivia *Shout's father Twist's face appears in only two episodes of the entire series: episode 26 and episode 52. *There is a gap of about six months between episode one and two. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes